Hurricane
by MaidMarian17
Summary: Tumbling through the endless void of space, Loki Laufyson, the once King of Asgard, fell from the broken Bifröst. Were he not the Master of Magic, he would have despaired, but as it was well known by now, there were other ways through the realms...and he had a promise to keep. Post-Thor. Definitely Lokane!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone ;D I've had an idea for a Lokane for a while now, and I've finally gotten the courage to post! So please, read and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything recognizable belongs solely to Marvel!**

Wild winds whipped frothy waves as they tumbled carelessly over a cragged edge. Shards of rainbow, haphazardly crushed in a god's desperation, weightlessly flew into an eternal abyss, left to be caught in the looming branches of Yggdrasil.

Ahead of the broken bridge sat the ever lit stars linked together by the magnificent cosmos as they twinkled and winked at the scene unfolding on Asgard's threshold. Tossed like ragdolls by the backlash of Mjölnir's mighty strike, two gods, two brothers, one light and one dark were thrown without a moment's hesitation over the side of the Bifröst. Clad in a startling crimson mantle, the eldest of the two frantically reached out into the void and caught onto Gungnir, the large spear that held the younger brother, the darker brother.

Before the eldest could come to grips with death and then life in the golden halls of Valhalla, a rough hand clasped his armored foot and kept the brothers from plunging into those fierce waves that rushed mercilessly below them.

Odin Allfather looked down with his one good eye at the two men dangling over the edge. His newly returned strength preserved them from the star studded depths as he leant over the fringe of the Bifröst. Craving the safety of his two sons, but having the foresight to know that only one would return with him, he looked down with what could only be called resignation.

Suddenly, the younger son, garbed in emerald, yelled up to his adoptive father with a desperate plea.

"I could have done it Father!" He panted. "I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"

His green eyes, once calm and cunning, now were filled with the vain hope of pleasing his king. Wanting nothing more than to be noticed, wanting nothing more than some small piece of praise that he had been starved of for so long, longingly he stared into the face of the one being he had tried to prove his actions by.

Alas, the weathered old man could not give what his youngest greedily ached after. Instead, disappointment marred his features as he stood, towering over the tumultuous precipice.

"No, Loki."

Like a flame, the hope that had been kindling within Loki's being was abruptly extinguished as he stared spiritlessly up at the chief of Asgard. What had once been an overpowering desire to be accepted and to please, now transformed into shallow indifference that glazed over his beryl eyes.

Above him, the eldest brother, the firstborn, the golden child, Thor Odinson, looked down in anguish at the one who had previously stood by him through countless dangers. Seeing the god of mischief and chaos lose his determination, immediately Thor knew what Loki would do, and ever fiber of his being cried out in opposition as he watched the pale hand at the other end of Gungnir slip.

"Loki, no..."

And in that moment, Thor, god of thunder, forgave his little brother as fear overtook him. With that desperate plea, he begged Loki to stay.

Sparing a sidelong glance at the one he had grown up with, his so-called equal, Loki realised that he would never measure up. If he stayed, Thor would still become the king, and he would be left to waste in the adumbration. Steeling his jaw, he looked up at the Allfather and tucked away his foolish sentiment. No longer would Loki stand for being in his elder brother's shadow, rather would he simply relinquish his hold on Gungnir and the delicate runes embedded into its sides.

Ivory hands slipping down the shaft, they forsook his hold and as his cape whipped airlessly around his torso, a ragged cry pierced the cosmos, following him like a poison.

Bitterness curled within his stomach as he freefell into the magnificent space between realms. It was never about having his brother or father profess to love him, instead it was about the acceptance of him as he was, Jötun or not.

Ever since the weapons vault and the discovery of his true parentage, Loki had relentlessly poured over every moment that he could recall, questioning what in his upbringing had been genuine. Odin himself had told him that he was meant to be a pawn for the relations between realms, so what was the life he had lived? A mere spattering of forced affection on the Allfather's part? What had Odin presumed? That Loki would be so grateful for the scraps sent his way like a beaten mongrel that he would willingly participate in the Allfather's universal plan for peace? Be forced into submission through blind obedience? No, he thought scornfully. Unfortunately for Odin, Loki had been drawn to the Casket of Eternal Winters, and he had witnessed his skin rebel for the second time into the frosty blue so distinctive of the Jötun. Now he knew that his entire life had been one enormous façade. A hurricane of forced smiles and artificial moments. For what had he ever been, if not Thor's lackey?

Mind foolishly addled by brotherly affection, he had followed wherever Thor had gone. Always he was there to smooth talk their way put of trouble, reliably saving them from innumerable perils, but receiving none of the credit. Accolades lauding the strength of Thor came tumbling in by the hundreds from the Æsir, while very few drifted through the air with murmured congratulations for the cunning one. In the world of warriors, strength and might would always outweigh cunning and resourcefulness. Honor and valor over skill and magic. In the eyes of the Asgardians, the god of mischief was useful and skilled in battle, but unable to hold a candle to the god of thunder's blaze of adoration.

The eldest could do what he wanted at his leisure! And hadn't he? Was it not Thor who brought them to Jötun-heim in the first place? Was it not Thor who hungered for war only three days ago? Loki had only been trying to prove that he was the superior son, the worthier son! He had been ready to destroy an entire race, a race of monsters! And still, got no further than a few crags of ice before he was stopped, only to be overshadowed by his brother's honor. The nothingness of space and time swallowed up any sound of disgust Loki could have made as he remembered how changed Thor returned.

Anger roiled beneath his skin at the thought of Thor's perceived perfection. Never was Thor in the wrong, or falsely accused, or outright blamed for unexplainable problems, but rather Loki the mischievous one. Whether or not it really was his doing was moot, for all things were abscribed to him regardless.

But what angered him the most, was that his own brother, or rather, the god he had known to be his brother, had stopped him from destroying the one race he himself had been so keen on fighting. His new found love for the Frostgiants made Loki's stomach roll. Earth had changed him. That insignificant woman had managed to make the blundering Thor merciful. That woman, little more than a child, had the power to alter centuries long habits after a mere three days.

Asgard only a infinitesimal speck in the distance, he crumpled in upon himself as a cavernous wormhole consumed him into its blackened depths. Plunging rapidly into the aphotic tunnel, chinks of his armor froze over and violently ripped away, leaving specks of silver in his wake. All light fell away and had he not been the Master of Magics, he would have despaired. But, magic unfurling from his chest, he deftly maneuvered the chasmal passageway, for as it was well known by now, there were other ways through the realms besides Bifröst.

And he, Loki Laufyson, had made a promise.

**~Please let me know what you thought! Was it good, was it bad? Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. She Still Searches

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel. Boom. Truth.**

**Also I would like to give a very big thank you to all of you who reviewed! You are amazing! And a very big shoutout to Lorna Winters, my first reviewer! Love ya darlin ;D**

Eric, Darcy, and Jane stood gazing up at the sky, almost wishing for a sign to be etched in the heavens from Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. The bright Sun sinking behind the horizon cast otherworldly hues on the ring of billowing clouds left behind by the Bifröst. Without warning, a soft shift of the wind blew from the East taking the clouds with it, clearing the sky.

"It's gone." Jane whispered dolefully.

Had it really only been three days since she hit Thor with her van? It had seemed like they had known each other for ages...and up on the rooftop, she felt like they had connected on a deeper level, and now he was gone. Borne up to a whole different 'realm'. Leaving her with the stars.

Sand crunched a few feet away from where Jane was standing, and with a short glance she could see Darcy and Eric shuffling back towards the van. The light wind had already displaced half of the ornate design left imprinted beneath her feet, and with a sigh, she too followed her dearest friends back to normalcy.

Tonight was the night. It had to be. After all this time, waiting and watching and calculating...surely this had to be it!

Jane ran an excited hand through her disheveled hair haphazardly, swiping it out of her line of vision as she rushed out of her temporary living situation and down towards her lab.

Maneuvering through the new equipment that SHIELD had so graciously gifted her with after her chance encounter with a certain Norse god, she snatched her jacket off of the back of her favorite chair and rummaged through some documents.

"Darcy! Eric!"

Gleefully pulling out a star chart recorded from earlier that week, she smiled to herself as she rechecked the information it had predicted. According to the stars and atmospheric conditions, there would be an occurrence tonight! And after months of waiting...Well, maybe he would come tonight.

Patting her jacket pockets for the keys to her van, she yelled again for her colleagues.

"DAAARCCCY! EEERRRRICCC! Hurry! We're going to be late!"

After a few seconds Darcy stumbled into the kitchen area, rubbing the grime of sleep from the corners of her eyes.

"Jane." She mumbled sleepily. "You do know it's like two in the morning, don't you?" Yawning, she groggily staggered forward until she sat down at the breakfast table.

"Is it?" Jane asked startled. Shaking her head she rushed over to Darcy and slammed her hands down on the table causing her friend to jump.

"Nevermind that Darcy, do you know what day it is?" Receiving a blank stare she continued. "These charts predict conditions perfect for an Einstein-Rosen bridge, and trust me, I've done and redone the calculations, and tonight could be when he's coming! Trust me Darcy, tonight's the night, I can feel it!"

With an exasperated sigh, Darcy brought her head down onto the table top.

"Look, Jane, I know you miss him. Heck we all miss the big lug. But this has to be like the billionth time the conditions have been perfect, and every time we go out there, there's nothing. It's gone back to being that boring subtle aurora that you got so excited about. And I'm not saying looking for him is a bad thing, but I feel like if he comes back, this'll be the first place he visits. Ya know?"

With a pleading glance Jane looked down at the stooped form of her little college student. "How can you say that Darce? We've been so close! And he said he would come ba-"

"Yeah but Jane, he didn't say when he would come back." Darcy muttered into the table.

"Hmph." Turning over her shoulder, Jane looked longingly towards the double doors. Then realising their little trio was one short, she turned back to the table. "Darcy, where's Eric?"

Raising her mussed head, she squinted up at Jane. "Babe, Eric got called in yesterday for a little talk with Director Fury, remember? You were in the room when he got the call."

"Oh yeah." Refusing to be deterred, she lovingly smirked down at her sleepy companion. "Well I guess you have tow choices Darcy. You can with come with me..." Jane stated, drawing out the sentence. "Or you can go back to boring old sleep."

Feigning deep contemplation, Darcy replied. "Hmm, let me think...yep, my answer is still gonna be sleep. But if the hunk does show, tell him I'll see him in the morning 'kay."

"I will." Jane said positively. "Get back to bed Darcy, I'll see you in the morning."

Pushing herself into a standing position, Darcy dragged her feet back through the kitchen making her way towards her comfortable bed as Jane hurried out the doors.

Jumping in her well-equipped transport vehicle, she jammed the keys into the ignition and started the long drive into the desert.

Stars gleaming overhead, Jane gazed hopefully up at the sky through her sunroof. A shooting star graced the empyrean, quickly lighting up the expansive desert sand. Climbing back into her van, she hooked up her laptop and started pouring over her calculations.

"It should happen any minute now.." she mumbled, risking a glance back up at the stars. "Any second now Jane.."

After sitting in her front seat expectantly, for another five minutes she slammed the lid of her laptop down in frustration. "Ugh who am I kidding? He's a Norse god for crying out loud! Why would he come back for you Jane? He wouldn't."

Shaking her head, she half-heartedly pushed her keys back into the ignition and started up the engine. Ready to drive back to the lab, she was stopped by a loud rumbling noise coming from behind her. Hoping against hope, she dared a glance in her rear-view mirror. Suddenly a wide grin split across her face as she crushed her foot into the gas pedal and swung the van around. Ahead of her, a large swirling mass of darkened clouds were forming.

Getting as close as she dared to the chaos infused heavens, she nearly sprinted out of her vehicle and towards the rare occurrence. Squinting her eyes and tilting her head, she took a good look at the cloud formation. Unlike last time, there were two separate holes in the heavens and they began to twist around one another as they neared the ground in a rush.

The force pounded into the ground like a tornado, knocking Jane clean off her feet and onto the dusty plains. Unable to hear over the roaring winds, Jane covered her ears as she continued to watch the whirling masses from her position.

She had been waiting a whole two months for Thor to return, and she was so excited to be right about the weather conditions, so why did she feel like something about this was slightly off?

Quick as a flash, the rushing wind and clouds ceased, leaving a faint ringing in Jane's ears. Using her arms to support her, she gracelessly stumbled to her feet and ran as fast as she could towards the site. Expecting a ring of runes at her feet, she was surprised and thrown off by what was before her.

An enormous crater, nearly the size of the one left by Mjölnir, raced across the isolated expanse, making it nearly impossible to see the exact epicenter.

Small clouds of dust were still settling from the wind, but if she looked hard enough, Jane could see a figure standing up through the cloak of filth.

Waving her hand in front of her face Jane squinted her eyes and began to warily move towards the deepest part of the crater.

"THOR?" She coughed out, beginning to Sprint.

"THOR! I was beginning to think you'd never be coming back!" She said jokingly. "I mean I hoped, but..."

Her joyous smile slid off her face as she neared the solitary shadow. Unless Thor had by some miraculous occurrence considerably slimmed down, this was not her golden-haired Asgardian. In his place stood a tall, lean, dark-haired man.

Disappointment filled her chest, slowing her momentum to a stop until she stood right behind him.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I guess I thought you were someone else..my apologies." Embarrassed, she dug the toe of her heel into the dirt. "I was just kind of hoping you were someone I know. Thor Odinson?"

At the mention of that name, the visitor scoffed.

"Did he send you to talk to me? To explain?"

Craning around to get at least a partial view of his moon-lit face, she was surprised when two beryl eyes bore into hers with an intensity as though they could examine everything about her, but still found her wanting.

The sharp planes of his face were accentuated even through the obscurity of the settling sand. Frightening in his perusal of her, Jane could do nothing but stare back, mesmerized by his innate otherworldly qualities.

Similar to Thor, yet not. She could quite put her finger on it yet, but something about him was colder.

Softly, a velvety and dangerous voice permeated the night air, lacing everything it touched with a quiet intimacy.

"I daresay you will not like the answer to that question, Jane Foster."

"But then...who are you?"

Suddenly he looked up at the sky. In the distance, flickering lights from helicopters could be seen scanning the landscape, searching.

"Friends of yours?"

In her excitement, she had forgotten that SHIELD was basically watching her every move. Turning back to face him she watched as he gave a slight incline of his head and mischievously smirked at her.

"Until next time Ms. Foster." And with that, he faded out of view.

Standing there, bound in shock, she hardly heard Agent Coulson yelling her name.

"Doctor Foster!" Panting, he ran up to where she stood. "What was that? Or rather, who was that?"

"I-I couldn't say."

Coulson and around thirty other black-clad agents filed into view as the flickering light from their flashlights roved over the large crater.

"Well whatever it was, this is going to take a whole lot of explaining to do."

More to herself than in reply, Jane whispered, "You're telling me, Coulson. You're telling me."

**And there's the end of chapter two! Just to clear up some confusion, there was a two month break in between the first chapter and this one. What Loki did in the meantime, will be for you to find out :) As always I love hearing from you regarding how you either liked or disliked the chapter...so yes? No?**


End file.
